This invention relates to a product for use by pets and more particularly to a pet comforter for keeping pets warm and comfortable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a comforter for use by pets.
Another object is to provide a comforter which is designed to keep pets warm and comfortable during winter months and in air conditioned homes.
Still another object is to provide a pet comforter which is completely washable in soap and water.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a pet comforter which is attractive in appearance.
A still further object is to provide a pet comforter which is small and compact and easily portable.
Another object is to provide a pet comforter wherein the blanket and cushion portions thereof are attached to each other so they cannot be separated and they are always available for use together in the intended manner.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.